Suicidal Plans
by AShatteredFantasy
Summary: Matt and Mello discuss their plan to kidnap Takada. Mello freaks out, and Matt tries his best to calm him. Can be read as a prequel to Game Over, or read alone. Very slight MattxMello


**A/N: So I've been wanting to write this since I wrote Game Over a while back. That and It was Matts birthday Friday, so I thought I could type a prequel or a stand alone. **

**Warning: Slight minor cussing, and one kiss **

**Disclaimer: I just cosplay Matt, I don't own Matt or Mello!**

The plan was madness. Brilliant, but mad and suicidal at the same time. Being the boss of a mob, stuff like this came up all the time, so you tended not to worry about it. This, however, was much different than normal.

Matt nodded s Mello explained the details to him. "Sounds good." He said while tapping away on hi PSP. The blonde grabbed a chocolate bar from the coffee table before replying.

"You're fine with it?" he nibbled on the chocolate bar, savoring its sweet flavor.

Matt shrugged. "Why not?" The smoke from his cigarette blew out in little puffs as his mouth moved around it. "Get in, raise hell, and get out." The gamer smiled at his feeble joke.

Mellos fist tightened around the candy bar he was holding. "Matt this is serious. It's almost a suicide mission."

"I know. I know. But I agreed to help you on the whole Kira case. You think I didn't know the risks before taking your offer?" The game made annoying beeping noises as a warning that your character was low on health. Mello found this extremely distracting, but he kept his mouth shut, mentally trying to block out the noise.

"I don't know. I thought having you by me would protect you. I just don't want you to get hurt, and now I'm sending us on the crazy mission and you're going to do it just because I asked. So, in my own weird way, I guess I'm apologizing." _ Damn it. _Mello thought _When did I become so soft? _

Matt didn't seem eager to reply, so Mello took the opportunity to calm himself and really look at his friend.

He sat sideways in the chair with his long legs dangling over the armrest. His vest was scrunched up around his stomach, and his trademark goggles covered his eyes. Matt paused the game and swung himself upright to meet Mello's eyes. His choppy hair stuck out in a red halo.

He pushed his goggles onto his forehead. "Okay, so if I disagree you'll get mad. But if I agree you'll get mad too. I don't get it."

Mello cast his eyes down and absentmindedly picked at a loose thread hanging from his vest. His blonde hair fell into his eyes as he shook his head. " I…I guess it's from working the mob so much. Sometimes I feel like I have to hold a gun to their heads to make the do anything productive. Then you come along and just go with everything I say, no question asked."

The gamer took the cigarette from his mouth and droped it on the floor before stomping it out with his boot. He didn't seem able to find a suitable reply, so Mello stood up, tossing the empty wrapper behind him. "Whatever, I'll be in my study if you need me." His tone was harsher than he intended, but Matt didn't seem to be affected by it.

He took maybe two steps before he felt something locked around his wrist. Looking down he saw that gloved fingers had attached themselves round his arm. Mello tried to shake his wrist free, but Matt's grip didn't falter. " Okay, you got me. Now what do you want.?" He asked, only half irritated.

Wordlessly, Matt yanked his arm towards him, causing Mello to collapse in the gamer's lap. " What the hell Matt?" Mello growled.

He reached for the gun in his back pocket out of instinct. But striped arms snaked around his waist, effectively pinning them together. Mello let out a few 4 letter words before he finally stopped struggling.

"What I want…" Matt replied, burying his nose into the crook of Mellos neck. " Is for you to stop worrying about everything for once. You're always so uptight about every little detail between the mob and the Kira case. It wouldn't hurt to distance yourself, even just for a few minutes. " The blonde stiffened at his friends words. The words _relax_ and _Mello_ never belonged in the same sentence unless the conjunction _don't_ was placed in between them.

The gun pressed uncomfortably into his hip. Mello pursed his lips as he tried to choose his next words carefully. Even if he was some egotistical maniac, he had a soft spot for Matt. " Matt, you've known me for like 16 years now. You should know I don't relax. I send out assassins to kill people, not sit around a fireplace snuggled up and watch movies or some crap like that."

Matt laughed and shook his head. " I know. But if tomorrow goes as planned, I just want to make this night different. So I'm gonna apologize now before my conscience kicks in."

Mello was very confused at that sentence, but he didn't have much time to think, as he felt his friends lips planted on his own.

The kiss was short, less than 2 seconds, but it felt like forever for Mello. He felt his cheeks grow warm and he silent cursed himself. The arms that had kept him pinned down, were now gone, and now held his stupid PSP. Matt had resumed his game, playing as if nothing had happened. Mello untangled himself and stood, and he saw the redhead smirking to himself.

_Fine, two can play that game. _He thought. Mello turned and walked for his office, but turned onhis heel halfway there.

"That was great and all Mattie, but you might brush your teeth since you taste like smoke." The blonde turned, smiling at his small victory. He didn't see his friends expression, but he did her hi running towards their bathroom.

**A/N: Wow, I can't believe it took me to write this. It took me to actually sit down with coffee and dressed in my Matt cosplay, while watching NCIS. I'm happy how it turned out though. Please Review!**


End file.
